Kick his ass
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: A VERY short BUT cute and attempt at being funny Naruhina Drabble! :D Naruto and Hinata and their son Arashi takes a walks to Neji and his wife TenTen house. On the way cute things happen!:D Fluffy but funny. A little OCC for Hinata.


**HEY EVERYONE! JUST A LITTLE DRABBLE OF NARUHING CUTENESS!**

**NARUTO&HINATA GOES TO VISIT! On the way in Konoha street attempt at comedy and cute things happen!**

**VERY SHORT/CUTE DRABBLE!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Naruto-Kun I don't think TenTen-San or Neji-Nii would be pleased to hear they have to babysit," A blue haired beauty says casting a worried glance at her blonde haired lover. Smiling while putting his hands behind his head he replies.

"Oh please. Neji would be happy to be called 'Uncle Neji," He mimicked a childish voice, while Hinata giggle.

"Naruto-Kun! Stop making fun of Neji-Niisan!," She laugh some more while Naruto smiled at her, "You know Hinata you're pretty cute when you laugh like that." She stops abruptly to take a look at Naruto only to blush and look away.

"I'm serious," He touch her chin as he brung her face close to his, "You're really beautiful," His words stung through Hinata's heart as he drew closer and closer…

"_**OTTO-SANNNNNNN!"**_

_**TWITCH.**_

_**TWITCH.**_

"LOOK YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY IN A PIG PIN SOMEWHERE! CAN'T YOU SEE DADDY AND MOMMY TRYNA GET A LITTLE ACTION IN!," Naruto screamed childishly in the child's ear causing the child began to tear up.

"NARUTO!," Before Naruto could react a punch went towards his face. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelps landing with a hard thump to the ground…

Standing above him was a very angry mother cradling her young child like a female tiger that see danger lurking. He could see the child sticking out his tongue in amusement. Naruto knew these childish games he would play and he was going to point him out for it…

"LOOK HINATA! SEE HE HAS HIS TONGUE STICKING OUT!," With a look of annoyance she shook her head," Naruto don't accuse Arashi-Kun for your stupid behaviors," She huff and walk past him.

"NO! Why?!" He grasp her leg as she tries to move. To her annoyance he had a strong grip on her leg, "Why won't you believe me?!" He faked some tears peering innocently with wide eyes at his wife.

Hinata once again shook her head, but this time she echo a laugh throughout Konoha. She found it amusing how his face expression was right now but that was her Naruto-Kun…..her lover..her man…her husband…her everything…he was _hers_… Her eyes soften at that thought…

"It's alright Naruto-Kun. Everyone makes mistakes. Just think before you act next time alright?," She smiles warmly at him once again. Seeing her smile like that was like seeing a beautiful butterfly sway across the wind in a field of gardened flowers. At that thought Naruto face began to heat up..

She offered him a hand…

"Come on, we gotta meet Neji-Nee-San and TenTen-Chan remember?," Hinata giggle again as his eyes sparkles and his face also began to turn into a smile as he accepted her kind offer.

Lifting him up Hinata heads on the road again and put the little boy down. She risks an eye at him saying," I'm sorry about hitting you Naruto-Kun. I really didn't want to hurt you, but every time when someone hurts Arashi I just…," She bit her lip ceasing herself from continuing. The blonde hair boy only smile slipping his hands into hers.

"It's alright, No matter what happens I will love both you and Arashi. Remember that," The little boy peers up at his father. At first he always thought he was a perverted jerk who knew nothing of being a ninja. He knew no pain, but seeing as he cares for mommy and he's just trying to make everyone happy made him feel warm inside…accepted..and cared for…he loved his father with all his heart..even if he was annoying..brash…and easily deceived…but he was still his dad.

He smiled smoothly promising himself this.

"I'll kick his ass the next time and that's a promise."

XxXxXxXx

:D Hope you like the funny/cute drabble I just did. Was short but cute the way I look at it! Thank you guys so much for everything and I HOPE it was funny with a little cuteness in it!^.^


End file.
